El poder del amor - Sakura Card Captor
by Midori-Payolistica
Summary: Después de sellar la última carta, Sakura y Syaoran tienen la misma preocupación de no volverse a ver; pero muchas sorpresas les esperan. Este es un pequeño Fic sobre Sakura y Syaoran. De una fan, para fans.


**ADVERTENCIA: Todos los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a CLAMP.**

"Ha pasado un día desde que sellé la última carta: La Esperanza. Y también ha pasado un día desde que le confesé a Shaoran mis sentimientos. ¡Vaya susto que me llevé! Creí que se olvidaría de lo que sentía por mí, pero el amor es más fuerte. Sólo hay algo que me preocupa…"

Kero – Sakura, ¿Estás bien?

Sakura – Sí. Estoy bien, no te preocupes. (Volviendo a la realidad).

Eran ya las 11 de la noche y Sakura estaba sentada en su cama pensando profundamente en todo lo sucedido.

Kero – Yo no creo que estés bien. Tienes cara de preocupada.

Sakura – No es nada… sólo… estaba pensando en algo.

Kero – Pero ya es muy tarde. Se trata de ese mocoso ¿verdad?

Sakura reaccionó sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

Sakura - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kero - ¡Vamos Sakura! Todos sabemos lo que sientes por ese chico. Desde que sellaste la última carta te la has pasado suspirando y hablando de él. Además, cada vez que ves el osito de peluche que te regaló te pones muy roja y tus ojos brillan como las estrellas.

Ella no tenía idea de que había sido tan obvia respecto al tema. Quizás porque es algo distraída; y, como dice Tomoyo, "está en su nube".

Kero - Y… ¿hay algo que te preocupe respecto a eso?

Sakura – Bueno… la verdad me preocupa cómo me sentiré cuando…

La mirada de la niña por un momento pareció apagada; como si estuviera deprimida.

Sakura – Kero… ¿Qué pasará cuando Shaoran regrese a Hong Kong?

Kero – Sakura… yo creo que es mejor que no pienses en eso todavía y disfrutes el tiempo con él.

Sakura – Tienes razón. Buenas noches Kero.

Kero – Descansa Sakura.

La chica hizo un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en ese momento. Se relajó y cayó profundamente dormida.

Mientras en la casa Li…

Meiling – Ok. Gracias Daidouji. Adiós.

Meiling colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de su primo. Y al llegar ahí, lo vio sentado en su cama un tanto pensativo.

Meiling – Mañana voy a reunirme con Daidouji en el parque. ¿Quieres venir?

Shaoran - ¿Sakura estará ahí? (Preguntó muy sonrojado)

Meiling – No estoy segura si Kinomoto irá. Supongo que no.

Shaoran – Oh. (Parecía algo decepcionado)

Meiling – Quieres verla ¿verdad?

Shaoran asintió en silencio con la mirada hacia el suelo.

Meiling – De acuerdo… buenas noches.

Shaoran – Buenas noches.

Mientras Meiling se dirigía a su habitación, se rió muy traviesa mientras decía para sí misma…

Meiling – Mañana será un gran día.

Shaoran estaba sumamente metido en sus pensamientos. El que Sakura sintiera lo mismo por él le daba mucha paz y felicidad. Pero tenía la misma preocupación que la niña: el día del regreso.

Shaoran – Sakura…

Al día siguiente, en la casa Kinomoto…

Sakura – AAAhhhh!

El teléfono sonó haciendo que Sakura se despertara mientras pegó un fuerte grito y despertó a Kero de un susto.

Sakura – ¿Hola?

Tomoyo por teléfono – _Buenos_ _días Sakura. ¿Cómo estás?_

Sakura – Buenos días Tomoyo. Estoy bien gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás? (Dijo la niña bostezando).

Tomoyo – _Muy bien gracias. Sakura, quería preguntarte si querías venir con Meiling y conmigo al parque esta tarde._

Sakura - ¡¿Shaoran estará ahí?! (Preguntó emocionada).

Tomoyo – _No creo que Li vaya. Según Meiling, está muy ocupado._

Sakura – Ya veo. (Desilusionada)

Tomoyo – _Entonces… ¿Si vienes?_

Sakura – Claro. Hasta pronto Tomoyo.

Tomoyo – _Hasta pronto Sakura. _(Cuelga)

Sakura se quedó en su cama algo desilusionada.

Kero – Oye Sakura, ¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo?

Sakura – Lo siento Kero. Es que Tomoyo me llamó para ver si quería ir con ella y Meiling al parque.

Kero - ¿Y vas a ir?

Sakura – Si.

Sakura empezó a vestirse y ya estaba lista para salir.

Kero – Si comen algo me vas a traer un pedazo ¿verdad?

Sakura – Ay, eres un glotón de primera. Está bien; te traeré algo.

Kero – Yupiiiiii!

Sakura salió de la habitación y desayunó con su hermano y su papá.

Sakura - ¡Ya me voy!

Mientras Sakura patinaba hacia el parque, estaba algo triste y desilusionada porque la "persona más valiosa para ella" no iba a ir.

Sakura – Mi querido Shaoran…

Shaoran ya estaba en el parque con Meiling y Tomoyo también lamentándose la ausencia de Sakura.

Shaoran – Meiling, ¿Por qué me obligaste a venir?

Meiling – Porque no quería estar sola.

Shaoran – Pero si estás con Daidouji.

Meiling no respondió.

Shaoran - Y por cierto Daidouji… ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí?

Tomoyo – Es que falta una personita más.

Shaoran - ¿Quién?

Sakura - ¡Ya llegué!

Los dos al verse no se pudieron poner más rojos. Shaoran miró a Meiling y Sakura miró a Tomoyo; y ambos exclamaron:

Shaoran y Sakura - ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO IBA A VENIR!

Las dos chicas traviesas sólo soltaron una risilla. Estaba bastante claro que todo esto era su plan.

Meiling - ¡Ay, vamos! Los dos son muy atolondrados para actuar.

Tomoyo - ¡Vamos por un helado!

Daidouji y Meiling se adelantaron dejando a los dos enamorados atrás a propósito. Shaoran suspiró profundo y al fin se animó a hablar.

Shaoran – Hola.

Sakura – Hola.

Los cuatro amigos más tranquilos, fueron a una heladería donde, (para sorpresa) las mesas eran sólo para dos. Esto obviamente, alejó la tranquilidad cuando las dos conspiradoras se apresuraron a tomar una mesa para ellas dos. Dejando sin más opción a Shaoran y a Sakura que sentarse JUNTOS. Al fin. Tomaron asiento.

Shaoran – Cuando regresemos a Hong Kong Meiling y yo tendremos mucho de qué hablar.

Sakura - ¿C-cuándo se van?

Shaoran – Hoy en la noche.

Sakura claramente se entristeció.

Sakura – Así que… ¿éste es nuestro último día juntos?

Shaoran – Sí. Por ahora.

Al ver la profunda tristeza de Sakura, Shaoran le tomó las manos.

Shaoran – Te prometo que volveré pronto.

La tarde fue muy divertida. Como aquel día que Tomoyo y Sakura planearon llevar de compras a los dos primos. Hasta que regresaron al parque para despedirse. Ya que su vuelo partía ese día en la noche.

Tomoyo – Meiling, Li, cuídense mucho. Los extrañaremos. Por favor vuelvan pronto.

Mientras las dos se despedían, había un incómodo silencio entre Sakura y Shaoran. Cuando al fin Shaoran no pudo aguantar más y abrazó a Sakura con todas sus fuerzas; mientras Sakura le devolvía el abrazo. El momento le hizo recordar a Sakura cuando él y ella quedaron atrapados en el elevador y al ver a Sakura a salvo, también la abrazó. Pero ella se paralizó cuando Shaoran le susurró al oído:

_**TE AMO, SAKURA…**_

Shaoran la soltó y se fue con su prima.

Sus palabras resonaron y permanecieron todo el resto del día en su mente. Y no dejó de pensar en él ni un momento.

El vuelo partió y poco después los jóvenes regresaron a Hong Kong y a la casa Li. Donde las cariñosas hermanas los recibieron con mucho cariño como era de esperarse. De pronto hubo un silencio cuando Ieran Li (la madre del chico) entró a la habitación.

Ieran – Bienvenidos.

Shaoran – Gracias madre.

La mujer se acercó al joven y le habló.

Ieran – Shaoran ven. Quiero hablar contigo.

El chico se sorprendió y acompañó a su madre a una pequeña sala. Finalmente tomaron asiento.

Ieran – Lo encontraste.

Shaoran - ¿Qué cosa?

Ieran – Tú sabes qué… el AMOR.

Shaoran algo sonrojado miró fijamente a su madre.

Shaoran - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

La mujer sonrió ligeramente con un rostro amable.

Ieran – Lo supuse. En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Él la miró algo confundido.

Ieran – Lo comprenderás en su momento.

Al terminar esta frase, sacó un objeto y se lo dio a su hijo. Era un collar con el dije de un corazón.

Ieran – Quiero que regreses a Japón de forma permanente y se lo entregues a Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran la miró muy asombrado.

Ieran – La amas ¿no es así?

Shaoran – Sí.

Ieran – Entonces entrégaselo.

Shaoran – Madre yo…

Ieran – Sólo quiero que seas muy feliz junto a la persona que amas.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal gesto. Pero no quiso pensar y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

Shaoran – Gracias.

Mientras en la casa Kinomoto…

Kero – Sakura ¿adónde vas?

Sakura – Quiero ir a dar una vuelta Kero.

La niña salió de su casa y fue al parque donde se sentó en un columpio.

Sakura – Mi querido…

_Ejem…_

Sakura volteó y vio al joven Li a unos 3 metros.

Sakura - **¡SHAORAN!**

Shaoran – Te dije que volvería.

Los dos chicos se acercaron.

Sakura - ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Shaoran – Para siempre.

Sakura - ¿Enserio?

Shaoran – Sí.

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco y un grito de alegría.

Sakura – Que coincidencia que venía por aquí. Si no, no te habría encontrado.

Shaoran – En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable.

Sakura - ¿Eh? (confundida).

Shaoran – Nada, yo tampoco lo entendí al principio. Ten, para ti.

Shaoran le ofreció a Sakura el collar que le había dado su mamá. Sakura lo tomó.

Sakura - ¿Para mí? ¡Oh, gracias!

Al terminar la última frase Sakura no se contuvo más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Shaoran; y le susurró al oído:

_**TE AMO, SHAORAN… **_

En Hong Kong…

Ieran – Hay una fuerza más poderosa que la magia y que siempre triunfa:

_**EL AMOR…**_

**FIN.**


End file.
